Forbidden
by loverofkennett
Summary: The Bennetts, The Mikaelsons and The Salvatores are the biggest crime families in the game. At their annual meeting between the families Bonnie and Kol meet and he reminds her of an incident at the last meeting. Really bad summary but please read and review!


Bonnie stepped out of her car and looked around her. The beautiful gardens around her were covered in Lillies and Peonies. It was just like the Salvatores to have such a tasteless and tacky garden.

Bonnie wasn't afraid of the other families but she could admit that they were unpredictable, all the families were, including hers. One wrong move and the truce was over.

For five years the Salvatores, the Bennetts and the Mikaelsons had kept peace. After their war they decided enough blood was shed and formed a truce. Now Giuseppe Salvatore, Mikael and Bonnie's father had called a meeting between the families to discuss how to continue the peace.

Bonnie walked in and greeted her father who already arrived a couple days earlier with a kiss on the cheek. She talked to him for awhile before being tapped on the shoulder.

"Well if it isn't the lovely miss Bonnie Bennett?" Damon Salvatore's voice made Bonnie smile.

"Hello Damon, how are you" Bonnie asked laughing. After the mob war her and Damon had become close friends and pen pals. Damon ignored the question and leaned in closer with his signature smirk.

"So Bon, when am I going to get you into bed?"

Bonnie laughed and put a hand on his arm. "In your dreams Salvatore."

They laughed for a bit

"You think your brother is going to show?" Damon asked her nervously

Marcel Bennett wanted nothing more to do with the mobster business. A big part of the reason why the war started was when Elijah and Klaus MIkaelson killed his wife Maya. After that he was so broken that Bonnie retaliated and got her revenge. Then on and on until most mobster families were involved and thousands had been killed and something had to be done.

"It's about as likely as Finn showing up" Bonnie said absentmindedly.

"Well i don't know, if you brought Miss Pierce along he would make an appearance and you know it."

Bonnie looked around and surely Katherine was talking to Stefan Salvatore, laughing at something he was saying.

" Looking for me?" Bonnie recognised that voice anywhere and turned around.

"Never in this lifetime would I ever look for you, Kol" Bonnie said with a fake smile on her face.

"Ouch, Bon-Bon that hurt," He pouted and held a hand over his heart. Then he smiled and said "Were you looking for me the last time we met?"

Bonnie glared at him, sending him a warning to stop talking.

"Because I remember distinctly your exact words" He stepped closer to her and Bonnie's breathing got quicker

"Kol, I've been looking all over for you," He leaned in and whispered in her ear "I need you"

-FLASHBACK-

1 YEAR AGO

Bonnie knocked on his door until he answered. She was so mad at him right now. They had just had one of their arguments and she was determined to let him have it. It was when he opened the door and was shirtless that she lost her breath

"Kol, I've been looking all over for you," Bonnie finally said when he looked at her and raised his brows in question

"Why?" He asked and stepped closer. Damn him and his perfect body, Bonnie thought. She looked up into those hazel eyes and gave in.

"Because.. I need you." Before he could say anything he kissed him roughly. It didn't take him long to regain control of the kiss as he led her inside his bedroom and slammed her against the wall. Bonnie moaned and whimpered at the pain.

"So you like it rough huh? I wonder, what else do you like?" Kol asked between kisses

"I like this. Now shut up." Bonnie said and bit his lower lip. He growled.

"Bonnie Bennett, I'm going to make you scream"

Kol lowered his head to her neck and started licking, sucking and biting on her pulsepoint. Bonnie moaned loudly and Kol started unbuttoning her shirt while sucking on her neck. Damn he was good.

"Don't leave a mark." Bonnie said through her moans.

Kol looked at her appreciatively when he had successfully gotten her shirt and bra off. He smirked and started work on her breasts, licking and sucking on them. Bonnie was getting weak in the knees and could barely stand anymore. Kol moved her to his bed where he laid her down carefully and kissed her roughly before he got right back to her breasts. He bit down on one of her nipples and Bonnie yelled out his name. Kol licked and sucked to soothe the sting.

Bonnie was getting impatient and tugged at his pants, wanting them to come off. He swatted her hands away.

"Not yet, darling. Be patient."

He undressed her and took her pants off slowly, torturously slow. He started peppering kisses down the insides of her thighs, licking there as well. He hooked his hand around her thigh and shifted them so she was sitting on his face as he began to lick her clit. Normally Bonnie would have been embarrassed to be so exposed to him but he was making her feel so good she didn't care. She threw her head back and moaned loudly. He flicked his tongue, pushing it in and out. It was when he added his fingers that she came screaming.

Kol grinned and kissed her. Bonnie whimpered when she tasted herself on his tongue. She frantically tugged at his pants, needing them to come off NOW.

He took them out to free his rock hard erection. Bonnie reached out and stroked him a couple times to really get his blood flowing. He threw his head back and groaned. He laid on top of her and made sure she was wet enough before gently entering her. They both moaned when he filled her to the hilt.

He started to move in and out of her at a slow pace, groaning with every thrust.

"Kol, faster, oh god" Bonnie asked him kissing his neck and chest.

"Say please." Kol answered

"Yes, oh please, please, I'll do anything Kol"

" I like it when you say my name."

"Then how about this, I need you Kol"

"Even better"

He started moving into her at a rough and fast pace. Bonnie was screaming overtime he filled her all the way up and they came together. Afterwards, Bonnie lay on top of Kol and was almost asleep when she heard Kol chuckle to himself.

"What's so funny" Bonnie asked him and Kol looked at her, smiling

"Told you I would make you scream"

-FLASHBACK OVER-

"Bonnie? Bon?"

Bonnie snapped out of her thoughts and looked at Kol who was smirking at her.

"That good huh?"


End file.
